battle_girls_time_paradoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokugawa Ieyasu
"I'm really looking forward to it too, in many ways"-quote of Tokugawa Ieyasu from the intro of episode 5 of the anime. Tokugawa Ieyasu is one of the characters in the anime, Battle Girls: Time Paradox, she is a feudal lord who specialises in dark magic. Role Ieyasu made her debut in the episode Sky Maiden (the third episode of the series) where she and her master and adoptive sister, Yoshimoto were challenged by Oda Nobunaga after Yoshimoto refused to give her or Ieyasu's parts of the Crimson Armour. This caused a huge uproar for Oda Nobunaga and she arranged a competition between her team and Yoshimoto's. Both sides battled against each other in different sports such as Sumo Wrestling, Beachball and Karate, however the competitions always ended in equal ties therefore a last sports competition was held known as Kite Flying. She and Hideyoshi where made to float on kites whilst Yoshimoto and Nobunaga manoeuvred them. A variety of different tactics where used in order to improve the competitors chance of winning and eventually Ieyasu's kite which carried a bomb exploded first followed by Hideyoshi's who had a bomb set off by Yoshimoto, yet again this resulted in a tie between the two teams. However Yoshimoto finally surrendered and happily declared Nobunaga the victor of the battle, therefore causing Nobunaga to earn her first parts of the Crimson Armour. Yoshimoto, became an ally to Nobunaga, and decided she would leave her to conquer, unite and rule Japan and Ieyasu pretended to be an ally, but really wasn't. Ever since the first battle against Team Nobunaga, Ieyasu has put on a attitude of fake innocence towards her seniors, and schemed behind many of their backs. Ieyasu appeared in several other episodes where she and the other warriors decided to go hunting for meat using her falcon, however her most prominent roles were seen in the last three episodes of the series in her attempt to own and rule Japan using the Crimson Armour. Eventually she was defeated and seemed to have turned to her nicer nature, with presumably no evil intentions anymore, Tokugawa after this is shown to have grown an attachment to Oda Nobunaga and wants to a closer friendship to her, much to the dislike of Akechi Mitsuhide. Ieyasu also has a number of obedient ninjas by the name of Hanzo who rather clumsily try and help her but continuously end up failing their orders, much to Ieyasu's annoyance. She compliments her Hanzo warriors in twelfth episode but she tells them not to take it seriously. Personality By the other characters, Ieyasu is mostly seen as an sweet, obedient, soft spoken and quiet girl, loyal to Imagawa Yoshimoto, which gets her the attention of Oda Nobunaga. As well as a person to be taken seriously in battle, as she and Yoshimoto, did equal Nobunaga and her team, in the sports competition, proving that Tokugawa can compete in sports at a considerably high level. It seemed like Yoshimoto, was naturally the more dominant one out of the two sisters, as she did most of the talking and negotiating on behalf of both her and Ieyasu. Though, the innocent persona Ieyasu puts on is really just a facade and really she is clever, scheming, focused on stealing the Crimson Armour and willing to become violent towards towards anyone in her way of getting it, she seems to get pleasure from these ideas, making her sadistic. Ieyasu causes many of the characters a lot of surprise towards the end of the anime, she steals the Crimson Armour from Date Masamune, who first stole it from Oda Nobunaga, then launches an attack to Nobunaga's Castle. She also destroys Nobunaga's castle and Owari's houses, showing herself to be incredibly selfish and careless towards the lives of others. Thankfully, she is stopped by all the warriors who appeared in the series and looses her wickedness. Appearance Ieyasu, looks like a young female in her teenage years. She has fair skin, red eyes and wears her long, relatively straight, pink hair in a large ponytail and possesses a thick fringe. She wears purple battle armour such as a corset top, a belt, large puffy trousers and authentic Japanese sandals. In battle, Ieyasu uses a Priestess Staff. In episode 7 of the anime she briefly wears a Pink Kimono. Ieyasu, is addressed as 'Tokunyan' by Hideyoshi, as she bares a very similar physical appearance to the latter's friend. Powers and Abilities Ieyasu wields a Priestess Staff in battle which can use a number of Dark Magic techniques. She has been a master in Dark Magic for years as quoted by Hanzo and it runs through her blood. Using this magic she destroyed Nobunaga's castle and other houses leaving Owari in ruins. Ieyasu is also very good at sports, as mentioned before. Relationships with characters in the series Imagawa Yoshimoto-Tokugawa Ieyasu is Imagawa Yoshimoto's adoptive little sister and retainer, during the course of the anime, Tokugawa and Imagawa seem to have a good sister relationship, Tokugawa treats her older sister with respect and kindness. However, Tokugawa hides her schemes of violence and conquest, even from Imagawa, who is not aware of how conniving she is until the end of the anime. Most of the time, Tokugawa uses Imagawa's support to help her achieve all her bad goals in life. Oda Nobunaga- Following their battle in Episode 3, Tokugawa Ieyasu, pretends to get along with Oda Nobunaga, but actually views her with hatrid. Tokugawa is careful not to let this side of her slip out to Nobunaga, putting on a gentle and kind facade, which charms her, definetly making Tokugawa mainpulative. Tokugawa plans to steal Nobunaga's Crimson Armour and take over Japan, with her being completely unaware of these plans. Tokugawa fulfils her first plan and she is on her way to fulfilling the latter, until her defeat by all the warriors who appeared in the series. After this, her hostile feelings towards her Nobunaga, turn to a genuine interest. Hideyoshi- Hideyoshi on her first meet with Tokugawa Ieyasu, mistakes her for her friend in the modern world, Tokunyan, and from then on always refers to her as Tokunyan. Seemingly making peace, after their first battle, Hideyoshi, like she is with almost everyone, is friendly towards, Tokugawa, but Tokugawa doesn't view her in a friendly light. After their sports battle, Tokugawa never hurts Hideyoshi physically, but carelessly lets out her schemes to her. Hideyoshi works out Tokugawa's true nature and intentions, before everybody else, except Shiro, though ends up not telling anyone, most likely doubting they would come to anything with the formidable Oda Nobunaga in the way. On Tokugawa's part, she seemed to take pleasure in bragging to Hideyoshi, of her plans, believing Hideyoshi, is practically helpless to her fantasies. Akechi Mitsuhide- Tokugawa interacts even less with Mitsuhide, then she does with Nobunaga and Hideyoshi, Mitsuhide thinks that Tokugawa is a good girl, until her rebellion at the end of the anime. When she finds that Tokugawa wants a closer friendship with Nobunaga, she becomes annoyed. Trivia She is voiced by Satomi Akesaka in the anime. In the English Dub, she is voiced by Hillary Haag. She is named after the warrior Tokugawa Ieyasu who managed to out-live all the prominent men of his time. Category:Character Category:Female character Category:Characters Category:Female Characters